Where Fears Lurk
by Savvinq
Summary: Lizzy is just a normal teenager just living her life. Until one day something happens that will change her view on how she will view her life forever. How will she react will she look back at the decisions she made?


_**What Fears Can Become**_

Lizzy sat up in her soft bed reading her favourite book. _"Inside the ghost house."_ She had read this book at least ten times but never got tired of reading it. Horror was always a genre that fascinated her.

She glanced at her clock over on the wall and saw it was late at night. Lizzy tore her eyes away from the page before shutting the cover and placing it on the table beside her bed. She turned off the lamp and laid down. Sleep immediately took over and she fell into the darkness.

A loud thud suddenly brought Lizzy back to the word of the living or maybe the dead. She fluttered open her eyes and saw she was in some kind of dark medical room. The room appeared to be as if it belonged to a high school or maybe an elementary school. The walls were lined in shelves that contained empty bottles where medical supplies once stood along with a journal that had messy writing and note inside.

Without a second thought Lizzy lifted herself of the bed and onto the floor, allowing her legs absorb the shock. _'Where am I?"_ She thought as she walked over and opened the door. The small push of the door was enough to bring it off the hinge and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Hello?!" The young, blonde haired teenager called as she treaded carefully down the narrow hallway.

"Can some please tell me where I am?!" She cried out out again before coming to another door.

She slowly pushed open the wooden door, a wave of fear washing over her. Many things flashed through her mind. _'What was behind this door? Was it a dead body? Where was she? What was she doing here?'_

Her muscles relaxed and her heart came up from her boots after seeing she had just walked into some kind of library. The dark room was filled with books both scattered on the floor and on the shelf, many of them dusty and very torn and battered up. Maybe if she flipped through a few pages of one of the books about this place it might give her some understanding of where she was and identify why she was here.

Lizzy walked over to the shelf containing books about the place she had woken up in. She pried out one of the books and it read, _'Heavenly Host Elementary yearbook '1805?!"_

"1805? But that's not possible! This place can't be over two hundred year old" Lizzy wondered to herself out loud before looking up at the shelf again.

Many different thoughts overwhelmed her at this time. She couldn't have been in a school that's over two hundred years old. Lizzy's head began to pound with these different thoughts. If she really had wound up here some how. There had to be a way into her own time. Was she even on Earth?

After quickly shaking her head, trying knock some of the thoughts of negativity off her shoulders she focused on the shelf again. A pair of blood red eyes looked at her through the gap, staring her down. Letting a blood curdling scream be ripped from her throat she sprinted from the scene and back down the hall.

Lizzy looked up and saw more blood red eyes looking at her from above, She screamed once again before throwing herself to the wooden floor below her as the eyes moved forming bats. They flew around her before flying off into the distance.

"Just get me out of here!" Lizzy pleaded as she tried many door to find an exit.

She frantically searched to see if any of the windows were unlocked. They weren't. A stuck of thunder and lightning only made the scene worse. With tears streaming down her face in fear she continued to run through the ghost-like Elementary school.

Lizzy suddenly came a door different from any of the others . She used it as her last hope and bolted down the the corridor, not caring what was on the other side. She just wanted to be home again. She flung open the door but instead of being black everything turned white. The white abyss swallowed Lizzy whole and left her in the unknown.

Lizzy squeezed her eyes shut hoping for it all to be over and the dreaded memories of the blood red eyes staring at her to be erased from her mind before opening them again. Her body was suddenly brought back to life as she shot up from her position in bed. She was all mangled in her bed sheets and had sweat dripping down her face. Her heart raced a million miles an hour as she tried to recontain her breathing.

She hastily looked at the clock on the wall and it read 7:35. She had netball training in an hour. After collecting her thoughts and settling herself down she rolled out of bed and grabbed my netball clothes before heading towards the bathroom in hope of washing away that nightmare that would haunt her long a long period of time after this

What she didn't notice on her bed was a velvet red coloured book with the title. _"Heavenly Host Elementary School Yearbook 1815."_ Along if the young voice of a child that spoke, _"We will always be here."_

 **Hi guys so this is my first short story and I'm used to writing novels so sorry if it wasn't that good. I had to change the story a a little since this was also an English assignment. It was based off the anime corpse party which I recently watched. Thanks for reading though if you could give it a favourite and a review I would be really thankful.**

 **I will soon upload a new novel with is based off Fullmetal Alchemist so be sure to look out for that.**

 **Once again thanks for reading see you soon.**


End file.
